Crosses
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: Kagome finds herself dwelling in the present after facing her many hardships in the past. It was finally over. She could breathe easily and walk easily until she's given her new task. Her cousin Yusuke visits and brings along two of her special best friends, Kurama and Hiei. But is Kags as innocent and perfect as she seems? Couldn't continue on much with the story. Complete.
1. Don't Cry Kagome

**Disclamer- **I do not own any of these animes.

**Author's Note- **Please excuse my spelling of the names.

Kagome didn't know what to do.

Sango and Miroku was hanging from the trees, their mangled hands barely holding with each others. Blood dripped slowly from their open wounds. Sesshomaru, Hiei, and Youko were barely alive, their bodies cut and bruised. Kouga was laying in the mass of dead demons, along with Ayame.

Inuyasha and Kikyo looked worst, their eyes were open in terror, mouths open in horror. Inuyasha's body was twisted, his bones sticking out from his hips, limbs, and heart. Kikyo had been half reduced to red clay, her limbs were completely missing and torn off.

" Ku. Ku. Ku." Naraku chuckled at the sight of Kagome struggling to get up.

" You'll die today," she hissed as she continued, her voice laced with venom," I pity you. Never having a real friend. At least I have something to protect and care about," her hands snaked around Shippo protectively.

" You will die, too, miko." Naraku hissed back, in equal disgust.

" Not before you do, " she said, suddenly full of energy, " Die Naraku!"

Kagome's hands collected with powerful miko energy, glowing pink and swirling with bright blue. As she pushed it toward him, her body was thrown back from the powerful force. Her beautiful blue-gray eyes darkened into silvery sapphire, and her eyes fluttered close, a lone tear escaped her gorgeous eyes.

To the right, a high pitched scream ran through the battle scene, " Kagome!"

Her eyes snapped open to find her son, Shippo, being pierced with a tentacle of Naraku's. His scared eyes turned toward her, a sob escaping his lips. Youko rushed to him, leaving a trail of confused souls and demons. His mouth told her it was okay.

A sudden bright light appeared, as the jewel called forth Kagome. Naraku screamed as the jewel was forced out of his empty ribcage, heading toward the albino carrying the little boy.

" Mercy, priestess! Give me mercy!" Naraku yelled, his screams getting louder and louder until he vanished.

Kagome shook as the Shikon No Tama landed on her palm. Her task was over. After traveling with the group for three years and five months just to get this jewel it was over. Warm tears slided down her beautiful tanned face as she turned to face her companions.

" Shippo!" Kagome yelled, as her legs slowly carried her to her son.

Shippo choked out, his lower lip trembling. His hand fluttered over his hole on his heart. " Kagome I..."

A flash of blinding light blocked her view as she was suddenly transported to an empty white room. A young, beautiful woman with long black hair faced her. Her red sakura petal was on her forehead, and her honey brown eyes glistened with tears.

" Child. You did it."

" Midoriko... I..." Kagome's body shook with sobs again.

" Child, do not cry. I shall make you whole again. Your task is done in the feudal era. There is worse danger in modern times again, Shikon No Miko." Midoriko hushed Kagome.

" Shikon No Miko?" Kagome asked, tears still sliding down her face as she tried to wipe them away.

" Yes, Shikon No Miko. I will make your spirit whole again. You will take on some of my abilities, as well as denomic appearance. Do not be surprised if you change at all. Reikai, Ningenkai, Makai are the names of the spirit, human, and demon world." Midoriko said, her voice said. " Sorry, my dear, I shall be going now..."

" No! Please stay!" New sobs wrecked her body as she landed in her shrine.

" Souta? Grandpa? Mom?" Kagome yelled while she clawed at the floor. Her katana landed next to her.

A note fluttered down, and Kagome murmured the beautiful words her mother wrote.

" Dear Kagome,

I wish I could see you now, my dear. But I'm afraid I cannot. I have left our family fortune to you, Kagome. Souta and Grandpa wish you a good future. We have gone off to America to start a new life. I have to say, though, Kagome, I love you and I wish I couldn't leave you. Yusuke, your cousin will come visit you next Tuesday at 3 o'clock. You will be transferred to Sarayashiki Jr. High.

Love,

Souta, Grandpa, and Mom."

" Oh shit! It's today!" Kagome yelled to herself.

She ran up the stairs, and discovered her new speed. Slamming open the bathroom door, she realized her new strength when she dented the bathroom door. As her body slided into the water, her muscles relaxed in relief. Her hair pooled around her, and it looked like a black waterfall.

Climbing out of the water, she slipped on a yukata. In front of the mirror, she examined her new looks. Long, black hair that reached her knees, and a deep tan settled onto her porcelain face. Her pink, pouty lips looked fragile, while her eyes swirled with blue, silver and gray. Her inu ears was set on top of her head, and a fluffy tail draped across her shoulder. Most of all, she had curves and muscles in the right places.

Her aura swirled gray, purple, pink, blue, gold, and silver. Kagome could feel the fighting auras calming each other.

The doorbell rung while she was walking downstairs.

_Wow. Great timing._

Her elegant fingers tipped with delicate claws slowly opened the door to reveal a shocked face. _Oh shoot! I forgot to change from youkai to human!_

" I can explain?" Kagome panicked and fake smiled.

" Kagome...?" Yusuke asked, brushing her hair from her face.

" Y-yeah that's me," she said, her hair shadowing her face.

" Kagome!" a red head pushed Yusuke and threw himself at her.

Kagome hugged him back but cocked her head too at the gorgeous red head. He had the same aura as Youko...

" Do I know you?" she asked the red head with green eyes.

" You used to," he sighed, " Kagome."

" I do?" she asked, her eyes growing bigger.

A short, black hair youkai with blood red eyes looked her in the eye, " I believe you do, miko."

" Wait...Kurama, are you Youko? Hiei?" Kagome asked, her eyes filling with tears again, " Please tell me I'm right."

" Yes," the words escaped their lips.

" I..." She threw herself at them, crying and laughing at the same time, " You idoits! You could've told me! How is Shippo and Sesshomaru..? I thought you all died! Never in my life have I ever been so relieved." Renewed sobs wrecked her body.

" Uh... Hello?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked, feeling ignored.

" Hi... Come in! Come in! Don't just stand there in the burning sun." Kagome said, her hand motioned them in.

" So... What happened to you Kagome?" Yusuke asked, his eyes in suspcious slits.

" Uhhh... So it all started when I fell into that cursed well when I was fifteen. The well brought me back in the feudal era, 500 years ago... The same year I stopped talking to Yusuke and Kurama. Little did I know, Kurama's past was Youko..."


	2. Attack of the Konema

**Author's Note-** Don't 'panic' if these descriptions do not match the anime/manga. This is my story.

**This chapter may be the most boring in this story.**

Yusuke then raised an eyebrow and asked suspiciously, " So... How did you guys meet...?"

Kurama and Hiei lowered their heads and snickered, tea sloshing around in the china, silver lined cup.

" Youko Kurama and I met when Jaken tried throwing me off a cliff while I was sleeping. He was weak, yes, and his muscles were weak. Little did I know he had wind powers in his little stick," Kagome's eyes clouded dreamily," He also tried to kill me multiple times. I remember the little ugly toad tried burning me with holy fire. I'm pretty sure he forgot I was holy too."

" Kurama came in to rescue when I was falling, even though I could easily help myself. He risked his own life trying to save me, even though he thought I was a young, beautiful vixen to add to his collection. Nether less, I thanked him graciously and asked him to stay. Somehow, Hiei, his partner in crime at that time, agreed."

" Oh..." Yusuke said, his mouth agape, " And I didn't know about any of this?"

" You were in another part of this country, Yusuke. And shut your mouth, you're going to catch some flies like that!" Kagome laughed at his expression.

" But..."

" No buts!"

Yusuke frowned and shook his head. Suddenly, his back pocket buzzed and vibrated. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a compact.

" You wear makeup?" Kagome laughed again as Yusuke glared at her.

" Not funny," he looked at the compact again and asked, " Yo, Konema what is it again?"

Hiei and Kurama appeared right behind them and snickered at Konema. His hair was ruffled and his face was covered with drool and coffee, " There's been an attack in the upper city Tokyo! Do you know the legend of the lady with the crooked mouth?"

" Uh...," the Spirit Detectives looked at each other and cocked their heads.

" Please tell me that one of you have." Konema said, his eyes begging them silently, " I don't want to explain it!" Konema then burst into tears and wailed.

" I know it." Kagome said, her voice silky smooth.

" YUSUKE WHY DIDN'T YOU CHECK THAT NO ONE WAS NEAR? WE'RE DEAD NOW! WAHHHHHHH! MY FATHER IS GOING TO HAVE MY HEAD AND PUT IT ON THE WALLS OF FAME BECAUSE OF... YOU! WAIT, IS THAT THE OH MIGHTY KAGOME? KAGOME! KAGOME!" Konema mumbled endlessly about how great and powerful the beautiful and mighty Kagome was.

" Yes it's me." Kagome chuckled at her friend's, Enma, son.

" **Kuchisake-onna** or the "Slit-Mouthed Woman" or the Crooked Mouth Lady is a figure who appears in Japanese urban legends. She is a woman who was mutilated by her husband, and returns as a malicious spirit. Some people say it is from surgery or a horrible car crash.

According to the legend, children walking alone at night may encounter a woman wearing a surgical mask, which is not an unusual sight in Japan as people wear them to protect others from their colds or sickness.

The woman will stop the child and ask, "Am I pretty?" If the child answers no, the child is killed with a pair of scissors which the woman carries. If the child answers yes, the woman pulls away the mask, revealing that her mouth is slit from ear to ear, and asks "How about now?" If the child answers no, they will be cut in half. If the child answers yes, then she will slit their mouth like hers, as known as a Glasgow smile. It is impossible to run away from her, as she will simply reappear in front of the victim.

When the legend reappeared, there are rumors of ways to escape also emerged. Some sources say she can also be confused by the victim answering her question with ambiguous answers, such as "You are average" or "So-so". Unsure of what to do, she will give a person enough time to escape while she is lost in thought.

Another escape route is to tell her one has a previous engagement; she will pardon her manners and excuse herself. In some variations of the tale, she can be distracted by fruitor candies thrown at her which she will then pick up, thus giving the victim a chance to run. She will also be at an advantage to run toward you if she has the chance. Another way is for the child to ask her if the child is pretty; she will get confused and leave."

Yusuke looked horrified, his eyes bulging and his shoulder's slumped. Kuwabara whimpered and hugged Buyo tightly, who seemed to be clawing at Kuwabara harshly from the pressure. Hiei and Kurama exchanged knowing looks.

" But there's a twist," Konema continued darkly, " Kuchisake-onna cannot be defeated by those mere excuses. She is a demoness. The legend states wrong, she just acts confused and preys on you at night when you think your safe. Many accounts of children have disappeared or found dead with their families."

" EWWWW!" Kuwabara screamed, unable to take it anymore, " Who would do that?"

" That's not the important thing though, Kuwabara, the important thing is to defeat her. She is a powerful demoness, yes, but with Kagome's help, you shall defeat her. But be warned, she seems pretty gruesome..."

Yusuke shut the compact and sighed. " Kagome you are not coming. You will be safer here."

" No."

" Why?"

" Because..." Kagome's mouth curled up and a pair of fangs showed, " It would be fun for me to fight again.."

" No. YOU ARE NOT COMING WITH US." Yusuke shouted, " I'm worried you'll die!"

" I can't and I won't," Kagome smiled, her claws lengthening as she changed form," I'm a demoness, remember?

" You are not coming, miko." Hiei growled out, " I will not put you at risk again."

" But... This isn't Naraku!" Kagome yelled, irritation seeping into her voice, " It's better if we work together, none of us will be mortally wounded."

" No." Kurama blurted out.

" I'm coming whether you like it or not!"

" Just let her," Kuwabara said, clearly annoyed with them.

The four of them looked at him blankly, as if they forgot he was there.

" Yeah! Listen to Kuwabara," Kagome said, grinning.

" Fine...," the three Spirit Detectives groaned out.


	3. Kikyou and Inuyasha!

**Author's Disclaimer- I do not own the animes described in this story.**

**I'm sorrrrrry I didn't post earlier :c**

Kagome's heart rate sped up as she leaped through the outskirts of Tokoyo, the grass was fresh and green, and the pollution wasn't there at all. It was like she was back in the Feudal Era, free without thought, with the speed matching Inuyasha's. She could smell the air, and see the sky clearly.

_Flashback_

_" Inuyasha?"_

_" What."_

_" Carry me."_

_" WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY?"_

_" I said, 'Carry me.' We can go faster since my legs are so weak."_

_" Feh. Get on," Inuyasha had crouched down and she crawled on his back._

_Kagome thought it was so exciting, the way she could feel the wind smashing against her tanned face. She could hear the wind whistling in her ear, and her hair fluttering all over the place. She laughed out loud, clutching onto his shoulder's tightly. _

_Inuyasha's lips curled upward as he said," Let's go faster."_

_By the time they reached the edge of the forest, Miroku and the others were still a few miles behind. They started a warm fire and ate roasted rabbit together. Kagome had leaned against Inuyasha and was drinking hot water when they arrived. _

_End Flashback_

" Kagome? Kagome?" asked Kurama.

" Wha?" Kagome looked around with a dazed expression.

"You hit into a building..," said Hiei, a smirk slightly on his face.

" Let's go before the police suspect us," Yusuke said, a smile developing.

" SLIT MOUTH WOMANNNNNNNN!" Yelled Kuwabwara, his finger pointing at a woman with a long, white dress.

Her billowing white dress was ripped and stained black, a piece of it on her thigh had been missing. In the front were two red straps like a traditional miko robe. Her long black hair flowed in a ponytail tied by a white piece of cloth. Her mouth was bound with a piece of cloth. When her face turned, pitch black eyes shone with sadness and misery. Behind her came..

" INUYASHA?!" Kagome screamed

" That can't be Inuyasha..." said Hiei, his hands curled around his hidden katana.

" You're right... He has golden eyes not pitch black eyes," Kurama said.

" I saw him die..." Kagome whispered, her hands clutching her each other.

Kagome then said with a steady voice, " You are not Kikyou and Inuyasha."

" Who... said we... wer...e?" Kikyo asked, with a strange voice, " You... aree... wwrrrong..."

" I don't like this," chimed Kuwabwara, " not at all."

Kagome stepped forward and tried to touch Kikyou. She backed away with a sadistic smile as Inuyasha charged forward. Kagome got her sword out and dropped the silver blade, " I cant..."

" KAGOME!"

Kagome curled herself and sobbed, " I can't. I can't." Her wounds gushed with crimson blood as it healed itself with the power of the Shikon. Inuyasha kept attacking, getting to closer to the heart each time.

" We have to do something, " Hiei hissed, charging forward, " Sorry."

Yusuke and Kuwabwara's eyes widened, Hiei never felt sorry to his victims. Kurama closed his eyes as Hiei punctured their friends. Again and again, Inuyasha and Hiei tried to kill each other. Kikyou lifted the young miko's face.

" You must... beware... I...have.. o...rders... Can't tell...y..ou... Not Nar..arku...Som...one...e..lse." Kikyou heaved out, her eyes flickering between brown and black, " Y..you sh...ould ...Kill U...sss... Now..."

" No! I can't!" Kagome yelled, tears streaming out.

" Kill... Orders... Ple...ase..." Kikyou said, her eyes turning darker, " You ...all...are...in dan..ger.."

" I CAN"T!" Kagome screamed out.

" I'll... be...o..." Kikyou's eyes blacked out.

Closing her eyes, Kagome called forth the power of the shikon. She spread her hands out and sent a blast of purifying power to Kikyou. The clay and debris started to form as Kikyou was ripped apart. Kagome then sent another blast of power to Inuyasha.

" I'm sorry," she whispered as Inuyasha looked at her with his black eyes, " I'm sorry."

Inuyasha and Kikyou's bodies evaporated into smoky ash and mist.


	4. But First, Let Me Watch the Sunset

**Hello! It's another Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha Crossover author again! I'm doing good, tell me how YOU are in the reviews! (I sound like one of those You- tubers do I?)**

**It seems like **ChapterONE** AND **FOUR** are my best. ( AN: Haha, **Four**, do you get it? Divergent. Hahahaha. Cheesy joke. Haha)**

**As you can tell from last chapter, I seem to have many mood swings... OH WHALE!**

**Author's Disclaimer- I own none of these characters, unless I have an Author's note!**

**Once upon a time, there was a girl named Kagome. She and Naraku were best friends fourever! The End. JUST KIDDING! I'll start the real story. Review 'Omg, I read this and it made me smile!' or ' Ew. This bolded thing is the worst thing ever!' if you ever read this entire bolded section. Let's see if we can hit 20 reviews, my beautiful loyal readers. Love you guys 3**

" Kagome! Hello?" Kurama asked, shaking her trembling body.

Kagome didn't answer, tears slipped down her dull brown eyes and onto the gray cement ground. Her own blood pooled around her healed tan skin. She shook her head and started to tremble. Kagome's hands clawed at the pavement as she turned to look at the concerned detectives, " I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about me. You guys are bleeding."

Yusuke whipped around and yelled, " Kagome, you _**ARE NOT**_ fine. YOU ARE CRYING. You JUST lost more than TWENTY GALLONS of BLOOD! YOU are _**NOT FINE."** __**  
><span>**_

" NO, I really am." Kagome said in the same commanding tone, " Don't worry about me, worry about **YOURSELF**."

" Kagome..." Hiei said, his tone with a hint of concern.

Kagome whipped her head toward Hiei and exploded, " CAN'T YOU SEE I WANT SOME PERSONAL SPACE?!" She then quietly breathed and said, " Look guys, I'm really fine."

Kuwabara mumbled, " Looks like someone has mood swings."

" I DO NOT have mood swings," Kagome huffed, " Okay, maybe sometimes."

Kurama then chuckled and replied, " Well, you do seem like yourself now."

" WHAT do you **MEAN** myself? I'm ALWAYS like this," Kagome replied, her nostrils flared at them.

Hiei then chuckled to the Kuramas telepathically, ' Yeah, she's back.'

' Definitely,' Youko grinned.

' Well, let's see.' Kurama answered.

" Hello?" Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kagome asked, angry they couldn't hear what they were talking about.

" What." Hiei hissed.

" Looks like someone's more cheerful!" Yusuke grinned from ear to ear.

" We should get going." Kurama abruptly said, hoisting a tired Kagome off the ground.

" Yeah." Kagome yawned, " It doesn't seem like much of your beautiful no sleeping demon traits are in my blood yet."

" To be honest," Kuwabara said, " I'm exhausted."

" You didn't even use any of your energy!" Yusuke exclaimed, his face showed puzzlement.

" I know, I'm just tired." Kuwabara said.

" It seems like everyone had changed after Kagome came," Kurama stated.

A small unnoticed smile swept across Hiei's lips for a brief moment. Kagome laid across the cement and picked at the loose rock around the surrounding ashes. Yusuke was ruffling his hair, while cleaning himself. Kuwabara acted like a asleep rock.

" Oh right! We have to tell Konema we ended the mission!" Yusuke yelled, shock crossing his face, " Feh. He can wait."

" You sound just like Inu," Kagome stated, a dreamy look crossed her face.

" Inuyasha?" Kuwabara asked, " The cat-eating man/demon/dog?"

" Nonono," Kurama said, on the behalf of Youko, " He is the meanest and stupidest demon ever."

" Heh." Hiei chuckled.

Everyone turned their head slowly to Hiei. It was like a slow motion video where they turned their heads to face the new girl. Kuwabara slowly pointed a finger at Hiei's face and screamed high pitched. Yusuke fainted and yelled. Kurama shrugged, and Kagome's eyes widened.

" Don't act so surprised, you've seen me laugh before," Hiei said quietly.

" It's just that you never laugh at ANY jokes," Kagome stated.

" Now, Kagome, stop making Hiei sound like a Big Bad Wolf!" Kurama said lighthearted.

" He is A SMALL MIDGET TEDDY BEARISH WOLF!" Kuwabara yelled, " I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE GIGANTIC PERSON HERE! NOT HIM! I AM LIKE WHAT, ONE THOUSAND FEET AND A HALF NOW. THE MIDGET IS LIKE TWO FEET, but he is really nice though."

Hiei then thought, ' _Me? A teddy bear? I am not two feet. I AM FOUR ( AN: Hahahahahahaha. Get it? Haha. Okay, no more cheesy jokes? Fine.)FEET! When did I ever get this angry.'_

" I am not two feet. You are not one thousand feet either. We are only about two feet apart," Hiei replied calmly, but with fire dancing in his crimson eyes.

" You never said you weren't a midget though!" Yusuke singed as Kagome laughed.

" But Yusuke, he is like an ant to me!" Kuwabara stated.

" Well, he is about a few inches higher than me," Kagome blushed, her hair shadowing her eyes, " BUT I AM NOT A MIDGET."

The sky turned a beautiful baby blue, a red and orange fiery color, and then a mix of colorful colors. Hot colors clashed against warm colors as the sun drowned in the flat horizon. Rays of yellowish silver light glimmering in the darkness as the clouds faded. The pale, silver moon peeked at them from the stars. The five detectives stared in awe at the sunset.

" Wow..." Kagome said, her mouth agape.

" Woah... It's beautiful," Yusuke whispered, his hands were out of his pockets.

" This is... As beautiful as my cat," Kuwabara said, a tear popping at the corner of his eyes.

Kurama and Hiei stared at it, awed by the sunset's beauty. The stars started pop one by one as the full moon rose to the sky. The moon hung high in the sky, a perfect silver disk, bleaching the land into a ghost-like replica of daytime. The moon then shined even brighter, becoming a perfect pearl in the dark, starry night sky.

Yusuke then suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out his compact, " What is it now? I'm enjoying the beautiful sunset..."

" Sir, something horrible has happened to Konema.

" Wait what? Did something happen to the worlds or his family? Or is it an mortal wound?"

" NO," George replied.

Kagome thought, "_If Konema wasn't there and something didn't happen to the worlds, _his family, and he_ didn't get a mortal wound, but something happened to him... That would mean..._

_" _Then what?" Everyone except Kagome asked.

Before George replied, Kagome answered, " There is only one thing that could've happened to him. Konema is kidnapped by the same person that was controlling Kikyo and Inuyasha."


	5. EHMWAGAWD! A zombie bit me!

**Hey guys, long time no see Let's begin Chapppttterrrrrrrrrrrr FIVE!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone :3 **

" What do you mean?" Yusuke exclaimed, " The baby is powerful enough to defend himself!"

" Baby," Kuwabara snickered, " Konema is a baby."

" Guys, This is SERIOUS! YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE SPIRIT WORLD? IT'S GOING TO FLIP AND TURN UPSIDE DOWN AND WE WILL ALL DIE! I TELL YOU DIEEEEEEE! AND THEN WE ARE ALL GOING TO SUFFER AND CRY AND THE WORLD IS GOING TO FLIP UPSIDE DOWN! DID I MENTION THAT YET? WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" George panicked and almost cracked the screen.

" Woah," was all Yusuke could muster before laughing, " Ohmigawd."

Hiei then snickered to Kagome and Kurama telepathically, ' _He sounded like one of those squealing girls we saw at the mall trying out prom dresses.' _

Yusuke and Kagome giggled like two year olds at the comment.

_' You mean Yusuke is a squawking little sixteen year old?' _Kurama chuckled.

_' HEY I USED TO BE SIXTEEN, YA KNOW?" _Kagome raged.

' _Calm down Kagome.' _They both snickered telepathically.

' _Ugh, I'm out.' _Kagome said, and they left the mind link.

Kurama whispered, " Okay George, got it. But we need at least a hundred dollars for that trip-"

Yusuke interrupted, " Actually, we need at least a thousand-"

Kuwabara gave them a wink while blurting out, " Five thousand!"

A pile of coins landed next to them, " Thanks!" Kagome beamed at George.

" WELL, HURRY! I have stupid, snobby Spiritwood reporters wanting gossip about Konema!" George screamed," GOOO NOW AND SAVE ME FROM THE WICKED SPIRITWOOD REPORTERS THAT ARE TRYING TO INTERVIEW ME, THEY'RE PROB-"

Yusuke shut the compact and George's rants were drowned.

" Um... So what do we do now?" Kagome asked.

" Find him." Hiei replied.

" Wow, that's specific." Yusuke said sarcastically.

" I know righhttttt!" Kuwabara said, trying to sound like a girl at Starbucks.

" That's sooooo raddddd!" Kurama replied," It's like soooo totally notttt stupid!"

Kagome shook her head and laughed at their imitations of the Starbucks girls. Hiei glared knives at their back as they started to hike over the hill. They started to gain speed and ran across the hills.

" Next thing they'll do is paint their nails and freak over cakepops and mocha," Kagome stated with a straight face.

Kuwabara and Hiei snickered, while Kurama shook his head.

" HEY I CAN HEAR THAT YA KNOW?" Yusuke yelled, mainly at Kagome.

" Hear what?" Kagome asked innocently, smiling like an angel.

" I am not going to freak over mocha," Yusuke said, his mouth chomping over a cake pop while opening a bottle of 'men's' pink nail lacquer, " Oh my godddddd! I have to post my cakepop and nails on insta!" A cup of latte was next to his stand of cakepops, " Hashtag so yummy!"

" He's listening to Single Ladies by Beyonce," Kagome shook his head as Yusuke sang loudly.

" Hey look at instagram!" Kurama yelled, holding up his phone, " It looks like a lot of **tumblr girls** like **Yusuke's cakepop **photo. He also said, and I quote, " Hashtag so yummmy!** Painting my nails** a Hotter Than You pink by OPI. I have a cup of **latte from Starbucks **next to my totally sweet cakepops! **Iced** them myself. Love you guys! Oh yeah, I'm also listening to All The Single Ladies by Beyonce. Love ya3"

" HOLY CRAP! He's gotten seven thousand likes from all over the world!" Kuwabara screamed, " That's even more then the eight thousand likes Kurama got from his latest post three minutes ago of Kagome's bike!"

" Wait, he took a picture of my bike? And Kuwabara, eight thousand is more than seven thousand... So... Yeah, Kurama is still more famous. But this is good for Yusuke! His last post, a week ago only has four likes, and those were his own accounts, except for my like." Kagome sniggered.

" Even Hiei has two hundred more followers than him." Kuwabara snickered, " And I have about two hundred more likes in every picture I have."

" Okay let's see... Hiei has one thousand three hundred followers. Kurama has two thousand, duh. Uh... Yusuke USED to have twenty, but he now has five hundred... Kuwabara has eight hundred, and I used to have one thousand and two hundred," Kagome then giggled, " Now I have three thousand because my sickness... And half of them are doctors."

" LOL!" Yusuke yelled, " That is soooo funny, like O! M! G! Did she get like kicked out of school?.. Yeah?... Haha! Totaallllyyyy! HAHAHAHAHA!... Hey gtg gurlie!...Ya! Love ya tooooooo! Totes!"

" Is he okay?" Kagome asked Kurama," This isn't normal..."

" Now you think of that?" Hiei asked, a smirk on his face.

" But it's funny!" Kuwabara and Kagome argued back.

" Yeah, I think we should inspect him..." Kurama said, his eyes thoughtful.

They snuck up together behind Yusuke, and grabbed him by his feet. Yusuke let a bloodcurdling scream, and clung onto the couch with his new and freshly painted nails. Yusuke's shirt ripped off and he grabbed his iPhone 6 Plus.

" MEANIE!" Yusuke screamed again, his face contorted in anguish.

" Uh... Yusuke your b-back..." Kagome stammered, pointing to a gruesome, green gurgling thing on his back that looked like an explosive pimple.

" What! It doesn't like totally hurt!" Yusuke screamed, " Lemme go back on twitter!"

" I'm afraid," Kurama said, " This is deadly."

Jaken then appeared out of nowhere, " Lady Kagome! Sesshomaru has been dognapped!"


	6. Pills and Knives

**Some parts of this story was meant to be silly, sorry. Well, I'm thinking of starting to write for Divergent. This is the last chapter!**

Kagome was confused, her world was spinning. She knew there was something else wrong too. She giggled as she held her pills. Pop! Pop! Pop! She loved the way the pills tasted. IT made her feel giggly and excited.

" Kagome? Why did you 'kidnap' us?" Konema and Sesshomaru asked.

" Well, I dunno, you guys think of something." Kagome laughed, her fingers petting a blade.

" Why are you swallowing pills? I demand to know." Sesshomaru said, his voice stern.

" They're yummy!" She replied, bouncing again.

Kagome's fingers accidentally slipped and pierced a wound in Sesshomaru's ear and Konema's eye. Her small button red lips formed a small 'o' as she gasped at the red, gooey substance leaked from their bloody holes.

" Oopsy Daisies!" Kagome whispered, swinging the knife even more,"I didn't mean it!"

She then swung her knife at Sesshomaru, which stabbed into his leg.

" Oooh! Target practice!" She yelled, wobbling to stand up. Pills spilt on the ground as she heaved.

She then threw another knife. Then another. Then another.

Screams and yells erupted from the basement.

" KAGOME ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Yusuke yelled, feet shuffling.

" YEAH! Sorry, I WAS WATCHING A HORROR MOVIE!"

" CAN I JOIN?" Yusuke yelled back.

" FINE, JUST YOU!" Kagome screamed excitedly, her fingers laying a piece of black duct tape on their mouth, " Be good."

" At last. Revenge." She chuckled, red flashing in her eyes.


End file.
